


心动实验室

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 二月份很火的随机聊天，当时随便写一下
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493





	心动实验室

**Author's Note:**

> 二月份很火的随机聊天，当时随便写一下

[哔滋哔滋~已连接到一个相同频率的电波：  
性别：保密  
城市：中国上海  
官方提示：聊天过程中，请勿随意添加陌生人为好友，以防上当受骗；如遇不适，不法内容，请及时举报对方；如不想被自动匹配，请点击断开聊天  
么么哒，现在你们可以通过回复进行语音或文字对话了]  
【随机聊天】hi  
【JKL】嗨  
【随机聊天】追星吗  
【JKL】追  
【随机聊天】韩？内？  
【JKL】内  
【随机聊天】男？女？  
【JKL】男  
【随机聊天】你追谁啊  
【JKL】喻文波  
【随机聊天】好巧，我也是  
【随机聊天】我从他还没出道的时候就喜欢他了  
【JKL】那你喜欢他很久啊，几年了  
【随机聊天】四年多？从他当练习生的三个月的时候开始吧，我有事去他们公司附近，碰到了他。那边都是娱乐公司，我估计他是哪家的明星，回去查了一下，然后就饭上了  
【JKL】666  
【JKL】我是新粉，今年才喜欢上的  
【随机聊天】哈哈，是因为《再爱我一次》吗，确实演得不错，进步很大  
【JKL】之前那个《水星精灵》也太SB了  
【随机聊天】还好吧，我觉得他演的男主还挺有气质的  
【JKL】SB的味，我懂  
【JKL】导演不过就是看上了喻文波那张脸，演SB有脸就够了  
【随机聊天】话是这么说，毕竟是偶像剧……  
【JKL】他那个时候也就能演演这种垃圾偶像剧了  
【随机聊天】都是这么过来的嘛……  
【JKL】确实，他现在发展还不错  
【随机聊天】嗯嗯，资源也跟上来了，毕竟换了个大东家，之前那个小作坊太坑人了  
【JKL】大公司也不见得干净  
【JKL】不过新东家对他真的不错  
【随机聊天】他有潜力有实力，大公司看得明白 我之前都快被他那个小公司气死了，就知道赚钱赚钱，天天不要命地给他排工作  
【JKL】没办法，人在江湖飘，再怎么光鲜亮丽，本质还是社畜  
【随机聊天】还是《水星精灵》，跑上海宣传的时候我去了现场，隔着老远就能看见他脸色不好，见面会一结束他就被工作人员扶走了  
【JKL】公司那段时间真的不做人，王八犊子  
【随机聊天】我们底下的粉丝看得一清二楚，当时就找工作人员问到底是什么情况，给公司发邮件发微博让他们解释，根本没用，还是他那天晚上发了个短视频让粉丝不要担心  
【随机聊天】然后他和公司高层之间估计出了点矛盾，经纪人每天给他穿小鞋  
【随机聊天】不让吃不让睡，早五晚十天天跑行程  
【JKL】哎，这不都过来了吗，现在挺好的  
【随机聊天】可那时候其实真的苦啊，幸亏只签了三年，再多两年我都接受不了  
【随机聊天】当时我们真的有想过给公司寄炸药包，太tm不是东西了  
【JKL】真的，换谁受得了  
【JKL】普通人加个班都觉得受罪  
【随机聊天】所以他合约快到期的时候宁愿被冷藏打压也不愿意续约  
【JKL】艹，提这个我就来气，那tm什么狗屁续约合同，全是霸王条款  
【随机聊天】是！！！操，我当时都快气炸了，这到底什么傻逼公司，好不容易捧红一个，不好好供着，就知道压榨压榨，趁着还红疯狂消费  
【JKL】狗屎公司真的不把他当人看  
【随机聊天】所以他合约到期之后被冷藏，休息了三个月，我觉得也挺好的  
【随机聊天】他刚红起来的那两年太累了  
【JKL】哎……  
【JKL】现在的公司对他还不错，挺好的  
【JKL】就是知人知面不知心，不知道以后怎么样  
【随机聊天】新东家对他还不错吧，刚进来就给他配了单独的团队，砸了不少资源  
【JKL】哎，但是不知道这种情况能维持多久啊  
【随机聊天】合约期内应该不会出乱子的  
【JKL】不管哪个公司都是利益至上，等他红过这几年就不好说了  
【JKL】现在的粉丝也没那么长情，都见一个爱一个  
【随机聊天】也不一定吧，你看我不就喜欢他快五年了吗  
【JKL】你这种算少数了  
【随机聊天】也是  
【随机聊天】娱乐圈更新换代太快了  
【随机聊天】现在好多明星我都不认得，之前匹配了几个人，一上来发的话我都看不懂  
【JKL】你是我匹配的第一个人，第一个人就一样，好巧  
【随机聊天】那确实，挺有缘  
【JKL】哎，我是生病在家没事干，刷微博看到有人在玩这个，就来试了试  
【随机聊天】生病了就好好休息吧，手机看久了伤神  
【JKL】我被迫在床上躺了一天，现在睡不着了  
【JKL】就是普通感冒，没什么大事，但是家里人管着不让我下床  
【随机聊天】家长都这样，就是不放心，所以管的多  
【JKL】不是家长，是我同居室友  
【随机聊天】？  
【JKL】我因为工作在他家借住几天，结果刚到他家就发烧了  
【随机聊天】啊……  
【JKL】结果工作没干成，反倒给他添了一堆乱  
【JKL】他这两天也忙，开年事多，还得照顾我这个病号  
【随机聊天】你室友挺好的啊  
【JKL】嗯，他人好，脾气也好，我有时候故意惹他生气他都气不起来  
【JKL】他今天去上班了，所以我才能偷偷玩会儿手机  
【JKL】昨天他把我的电子产品都没收了，让我好好休息  
【随机聊天】我朋友也生病了，前天晚上发高烧，他自己也不知道，还是我觉得他脸色不好去摸了下他的额头才发现的  
【随机聊天】他还一直一个人住，也不知道是怎么过的  
【随机聊天】一点也不会照顾自己  
【JKL】？你这个朋友  
【随机聊天】靠，不是我自己  
【随机聊天】其实是我心选  
【JKL】哇哦  
【随机聊天】……  
【随机聊天】反正就是，我喜欢他很久，他不知道  
【JKL】暗恋啊  
【JKL】我也有过  
【JKL】就是我这几天借住的室友  
【JKL】我们是同事，他算是我半个上司  
【JKL】因为工作关系我俩私下的联系比较多  
【JKL】处着处着就喜欢上了  
【JKL】但是我们的工作关系比较复杂，我也不知道他有没有这个意思  
【随机聊天】是不允许办公室恋爱吗？  
【JKL】倒也没有，但是有点不方便  
【随机聊天】啊这样，懂了  
【随机聊天】不过你不是借住在他家里吗？听你描述他应该是比较正经的那种人，如果他不喜欢你的话应该不会让你住在他家里的  
【JKL】我不是女生  
【随机聊天】啊抱歉……因为玩这个的大都是女生，所以我先入为主了  
【JKL】没事  
【JKL】总之我们的关系很复杂……我也不知道他是怎么想的  
【随机聊天】那他的性取向……？  
【JKL】男  
【JKL】但是搞不好也做不成朋友了  
【JKL】万一他对我没有这个意思，我们还是会因为工作低头不见抬头见，这样的话两个人都很尴尬  
【随机聊天】我和我朋友也是这样，我就怕两个人以后见面都尴尬  
【随机聊天】而且我暗恋他从他认识我之前就开始了  
【随机聊天】我暗恋他四年多，他认识我才半年  
【随机聊天】我想对他好一点，但是他一直是公事公办的态度  
【随机聊天】不过也不怪他，毕竟他也不知道我很早之前就喜欢他了  
【JKL】有时候男生挺迟钝的，他可能是没有发现，你主动提示他一下，也许他就明白了  
【随机聊天】我有这么做过  
【随机聊天】我们两个能认识就是因为我告诉他我喜欢他，但是他好像没有当真  
【随机聊天】他对我好像有什么误会  
【随机聊天】反正在他看来我似乎是一个很随便的人  
【JKL】或者你可以和他谈谈？  
【JKL】至少消除一下你们之间的误会  
【随机聊天】我也是这么想的，但是我们平时的工作都比较忙，见面一般也是聊工作上的事，没什么时间聊别的  
【JKL】周末也很忙吗？  
【随机聊天】他经常去外地出差，周末很难抽出空来  
【JKL】这就有点难办了

【随机聊天】你还在吗  
【随机聊天】我刚刚有点工作上的事  
【JKL】在  
【JKL】我刚才也有点事，我室友给我打了个电话问我身体怎么样了  
【随机聊天】我觉得你可以试试  
【随机聊天】他对你挺上心的  
【JKL】……  
【JKL】那要怎么试探一下  
【随机聊天】嗯……你不是在生病吗，可以试着提一些稍微过分一点的要求？  
【随机聊天】不过他应该是对你有意思的，普通朋友很难做到在你生病的时候一直照顾你的  
【JKL】也是……  
【JKL】他刚刚有问我中午想吃什么  
【JKL】但是我没什么胃口，就和他说不想吃饭  
【JKL】然后被他骂了  
【随机聊天】生病的时候还是得吃点东西  
【JKL】我知道  
【JKL】哎，也不是，我就是不知道为什么想呛他两句  
【JKL】我知道他说的是对的  
【JKL】我就是想看他生气  
【JKL】他生起气来超可爱  
【JKL】他那种程度其实根本算不上生气  
【随机聊天】他可能真的喜欢你  
【随机聊天】你趁着这个机会试试吧  
【JKL】嗯，等他下班回来我探探他的口风  
【JKL】我们加个好友？好有缘

【随机聊天】？  
【随机聊天】这个还在吗  
【JKL】在  
【JKL】我刚睡醒  
【JKL】他中午回来了一趟，给我带了饭，没聊几句就又赶回去上班了  
【JKL】他其实可以叫助理给我送饭的，或者我自己叫外卖也行  
【JKL】我懂你的意思，但我怕是我想太多，自我攻略  
【随机聊天】唉……  
【随机聊天】暗恋好难  
【JKL】好难  
【随机聊天】我今天中午抽空回了趟家  
【随机聊天】和我朋友没说两句话就又被叫回公司开会  
【JKL】太难了  
【JKL】我这次来找他其实就是想和他谈谈这件事，问问他到底对我俩的关系是什么态度  
【JKL】结果出师未捷身先死  
【JKL】躺在床上虚度两天光阴  
【JKL】我假期还有两天，希望不要再出幺蛾子了  
【随机聊天】加油  
【随机聊天】一定能成功的  
【JKL】承你吉言  
【随机聊天】我们加个hao//友吧  
【随机聊天】能看见这条吗  
【JKL】看见了  
【JKL】这软件是还自动屏蔽关键词吗  
【JKL】怪不得  
【随机聊天】是，防诈骗十分到位  
【随机聊天】我把v////x号发你  
【随机聊天】***********  
【JKL】……  
【JKL】我加你了

【JKL】王柳羿  
【宝蓝】怎么了？  
【宝蓝】哪里不舒服吗？

【随机聊天】我没收到啊  
【随机聊天】你再发一下？

【JKL】上班时间不要玩手机  
【宝蓝】？  
【JKL】原来你四年半之前就看上我了  
【JKL】狼子野心  
【宝蓝】……？  
【JKL】我饿了，你什么时候回来  
【宝蓝】我靠……不是吧……随机聊天？？？  
【JKL】你快点回来  
【JKL】不然我去找你吧  
【宝蓝】……你给我在家呆着  
【宝蓝】我马上回去  
【JKL】床上等你  
【宝蓝】？我以前怎么就没发现你批话这么多  
【JKL】嘿嘿  
【JKL】是你先主动的  
【JKL】不能始乱终弃  
【JKL】公平交易  
【JKL】你喜欢我，我也喜欢你  
【宝蓝】什么啊……  
【JKL】还有一件事，一直没好意思和你说  
【JKL】其实第一次和你上床就很爽  
【宝蓝】喻文波！！！  
【JKL】所以你什么时候回来啊  
【JKL】我想你了

【宝蓝】不许发骚  
【宝蓝】好好躺着  
【宝蓝】放下手机  
【宝蓝】多喝热水  
【宝蓝】马上到家  
【宝蓝】我也想你


End file.
